A Long Lost Family
by Nikki5667
Summary: After the death of her father Chishiki returns to her fathers old home to find her long lost mother, Hinata Hyuga and to make a new life. One where she wishes to get revenge on the village that killed her father Naruto Uzumaki. OC, OOC rated M for future chapters i.e language, violence, so forth. HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Start of a new home.

Years ago in a distant village there was a great battle taking place. Now this battle was not over riches, power, or anything similar to that. No, this battle was for salvation and was fought by shinobi. However, it may have been fought by shinobi but was not fought against them. It was fought instead against a Nine-tailed demon fox. Now the result of this battle was devastating. Resulting in the lose of not only dozens upon dozens of ninja but in the lose of the yondaime hokage. Who gave his life in order to seal that fox inside of a newborn child. That child's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto grew up never knowing his parents, having to fight for survival every day and night, and the abuse from almost every single person in the village hidden in the leaves. Before he one day just disappear along with a young child given birth to by his love Hinata Hyuga. Together the two of them traveled around the countries trying to make a name for themselves outside the under The kyubi and with each other in the arts of the shinobi. Years later Naruto is training his only child knows as Chishiki Uzumaki.

Chishiki training with her father on the shinobi arts hoping to further her training. Using her katana and slashes at her Naruto, actually piercing his chest before he disperse with a small cloud of smoke. Giving a small shriek of excitement she turned and ran the a tall blond on the other side of a large field. The man standing there had large cerulean blue eyes, medium length blond-grey hair and a large scroll on his at his feet.

Watching his daughter run up to her proud of how she finally managed to take out one of his strongest clones. When Chishiki finally got to where Naruto was she fell on the ground from exhaustion. Looking down at his feet he smiled and turned to her.

"Chishiki, you've done well." he said "I think its time for you to sign our contract, as you know with you signing it i will then be placed under your protection. Meaning that you and you alone after this are able to decide who the is able to sign it."

Seeing her nod Naruto proceeds to open the scroll going down the list to where he and his wife last signed it. Telling her to write her name in blood and then put some on each finger to mark the bottom. After doing this Naruto nods saying " Good to perform the seals ; Ox-Dragon-boar-dog and slam your hand into the ground with saying summoning jutsu."

Watching her father perform the seals that he showed her she copied them with precision. Moving to finish her summoning jutsu before she was thrown to the ground by her father, who was yelling for her to run to the nearest village and to not turn around. Looking up to see what had happened Chishiki notices several kumo, and iwa ninja staring down towards Naruto from the tree tops. Naruto noticing that his daughter had yet to move he turned his head to the side slightly before he sternly said to her " Go this will be my end... You must return to my old village and find you mother. Tell her I'm sorry... Now go!"

Trying to understand what was going on Chishiki was just looking at her father, until he yelled " CHISHIKI I SAID GO! You need to go to find Konohagakure and find your mother, She will be with the Hyuga clan her name is Hinata. Don't trust anyone until you find her. Now go before its too late... And remember I love you." Crying at her father's statement. Chishiki nodding she turn and ran. Running for her life blocking out the sounds of battle that kept entering her head.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Chishiki tired of walking, tired of moving since she has been trying to find places to eat over the past few weeks without success. All she wanted to do was to just eat. Collapsing on the ground from hunger not knowing if she could get back up this last time. Before she heard 3 sets of feet last near her. Thinking the feet belong to bandits she tries to rise to her feet and get into a defensive stand. Looking at the three people standing before her all she notices before her vision starts turning black is the face of three ninja's rushing to catch her all wearing konoha headbands.

Hearing voice around her, Chishiki tries to get up only to feel a hand being placed on her shoulder holding her down and a female voice saying to relax. Opening her eyes she sees a bright pink haired female kunoichi smiling down at her. "Hey good to see you awake." said the women. Chishiki just blinked. she was trying to remember what happened when she noticed the headband around the girls head had a konoha symbol in the middle, and started crying.

The women just stared at the girl. Not knowing what to do she asked her what was wrong only for the girl to stop crying with a shaking head.

Hours later, with Chishiki still sitting against a tree. She notices two new people appear from the trees. A older male with a blueish colour hair, turned to the pink haired girl, who turned out to be named Sakura Haruno, asking her how she is doing. Focusing chakra into her ears to listen to what the women was saying she heard "She's doing fine, but the only words that she's said since she woke up hours ago was her asking to bring her with us. Aside from that and her eating half our food and crying off and on, I told her it wouldn't be a problem to bring her back since we are almost there anyway." The Dark haired male nodded then asked "Did she say why she wanted to come with us?"

Sakura could only shake her head no. Saying that the only words were "'Please bring me with you i need to find someone', I couldn't get anything else out of her."


	2. Chapter 2 - Reactions to the past

**A/N - hey guys Nikki here. I would just like to thank those of you that followed or favorited this story since the last chapter. I really never expected to see an email saying someone put it in there favorites made my day thanks again. Now on to the story :)**

Last time:

Hearing voice around her, Chishiki tries to get up only to feel a hand being placed on her shoulder holding her down and a female voice saying to relax. Opening her eyes she sees a bright pink haired female kunoichi smiling down at her. "Hey good to see you awake." said the women. Chishiki just blinked. she was trying to remember what happened when she noticed the headband around the girls head had a konoha symbol in the middle, and started women just stared at the girl. Not knowing what to do she asked her what was wrong only for the girl to stop crying with a shaking head.

Hours later, with Chishiki still sitting against a tree. She notices two new people appear from the trees. A older male with a blueish colour hair, turned to the pink haired girl, who turned out to be named Sakura Haruno, asking her how she is doing. Focusing chakra into her ears to listen to what the women was saying she heard "She's doing fine, but the only words that she's said since she woke up hours ago was her asking to bring her with us. Aside from that and her eating half our food and crying off and on, I told her it wouldn't be a problem to bring her back since we are almost there anyway." The Dark haired male nodded then asked "Did she say why she wanted to come with us?"

Sakura could only shake her head no. Saying that the only words were "'Please bring me with you i need to find someone', i couldn't get anything else out of her."

Chapter 2: Reactions to the past

Three days later Chishiki arrived at the large gates of konohagakure. Sakura leading her over to a small rectangular building "You'll have to sign in Chishiki since you're not a citizen here yet." Sakura told her. Nodding she took the the papers and filled them this time Sakura told her teammates that she would meet them at the Hokage's tower with Chishiki once they were done here. With the two males waving towards her they took their leave. Sakura waved back to her friends and turned around to see Chishiki passing her papers back to the two guards sitting inside the hut. Smirking at her speed they then started walking to go and meet up with the Hokage.

After arriving and walking up the stairs and barely being able to dodge a small pig that Sakura said was named Ton-Ton, and her telling a older lady where the small pig ran off to. They finally managed to get to the Hokage's office door. Watching Sakura open and enter the room Chishiki then proceeded to enter herself, hoping that she wouldn't have to do the one thing her father always told her never to do. Looking around she could immediately see the genjutsu that the young looking Hokage had around herself. 'All thanks to dad's training' she thought, 'at least i won't be able to be taken advantage of here.' After watching and listening to the group give a description on what happened during their mission and which resulted in the company of Chishiki. The Hokage turned and looked at her and asked "Can you please tell me what happened to you before this team came across your path? That and who you looking for."

Chishiki just sat in quiet for a minute before telling them what happened to her that terrible day, "I was training with my father in the forest near our house when a group of ninja with Kumo and Iwa headbands attacked us. He told me to return her and look for someone that he was close to. I cannot say more Lady Hokage please my father made me promise not to relieve who he was before i find her."

The Hokage just sat there and listened to the young girls tale. When Chishiki stopped talking she just sat behind her desk deep in thought. Trying to figure out who this child could belong to. Turning to the rest of the group she said "Team you're dismissed theres something I need to ask this girl on her own." Watching the group take their leave The Hokage turned to Chishiki, "First let me introduce myself to you. My name is Tsunade Senju, and by seeing how your personality is and how you look I am almost positive I know who you're looking for and who your father is." Listening to the Elderly women speak before her Chishiki started getting nervous. Hoping that she wouldn't tell the women named Hinata before she could find her. What she heard next however, shocker her "Don't worry child i won't tell anyone until you're ready to. Now about the women you're looking for why don't we go see if she is busy now?" Chishiki couldn't believe her luck. Not only was she going to be lead to her mother but her father's secret wouldn't be revealed until it had to be. Nodding they both started off towards finding Hinata Hyuga.

After arriving outside of a rather large compound about thirty minutes later. Lady Tsunade told the guards that she was looking for Hinata. The guard proceed to run inside to telling her of their guests they had. While waiting Chishiki noticed something odd about the people walking around inside the compound. Turning the the Hokage Chishiki asked "Are they blind? Their eyes all white how can they see like that?"

Tsunade just chuckled at the question saying "No they aren't blind. They have a kekkai genkai known as the Byakugan and their eyes all seem as though they can't see though because of their paleness." Noticing the gata re-open again this time with a middle aged women with long purple, and pale lavender eyes. Realizing who this should be Chishiki started edging in behind Tsunade, with her saying "Hello again Hinata is there a place the three of us could talk in private?" Hinata nodded and led them inside into her study. Once inside Tsunade turned to Chishiki and introduced her saying "Hinata, this is Chishiki. She just joined us after Sakura and her team found her half conscious three days from the village. I want you to listen to what happened to this poor child."

Hinata just nodded " Very Well, but I don't understand why I need to know." Tsunade just shook her head thinking 'Dammit, every since that day that HE left with her Hinata hasn't been the same. Hopefully once this night is over it will finally be better for her.'

Chishiki was visibly shaking. To nervous to say anything she just kept staring at Hinata before the tall blonde behind her nudged her forward had she started saying what had happened that horrible afternoon. Saying "It was around midday when my father and I had gone out for our daily training. Before father deemed me ready to start with a family jutsu he said that only one other person had ever been able to sign it besides himself." Before Tsunade interrupted her "Wait you didn't tell me anything about that. What kind of family jutsu would you need to sign for?" she asked. Chishiki just continued saying it was a family summoning jutsu he said. But as I was just about to start practicing it for the first time I was pushed to the ground in order to not get hit by a Kunai. Before he started telling me to run from there after he turned and face the large groups of Kumo and Iwa ninja. Before I left he told me to come here to find my mother. The only other person to sign the contract." Chishiki finished then broke down in tears wishing she still had her father with her.

After hearing the young girls story Hinata finally got a good long look at the girl. She have medium length light purple hair, pale blue eyes without an iris, she could tell behind the small smile she had on her face that this girl was deeply sad. She couldn't help but think of Naruto whenever she looked her in the eyes. Looking back between her Hokage and the girl Hinata finally asked "So what, do you need me to help find this girls mother?" still somewhat confused on the situation.

Tsunade just smirked before saying "In a way, yes. Hinata how long has it been since you gave birth to that little girl, or well before Naruto left?"

Hinata looked confused at the question. "Its been about thirteen years now. I just finished getting over it. You should know that Hokage-sama."

Tsunade just nodded looking over to Chishiki while asking "Would you kindly tell us your full proper name. I have an assumption, but i would rather be proven right."

If Chishiki was nervous before then she had no idea what she was now. Minutes passed in silence before she finally managed being able to say it. Saying "Um.. well... it's Chishiki Uz-Uzumaki." Saying it barely more than a whisper. When Hinata heard what her last word was her eyes shot open. The proceed to do the one thing that she hadn't done in years. She fainted.

A/N - Well thats the end of this chapter. What will happen between Chishiki and Hinata next chapter? How will Hinata take the news of her old lovers death and the return of her only child? Till next time guys Nikki out.


	3. Chapter 3 - Acceptance or Rejection

A/N – Hey guys, Nikki here. I've come to establish this I need to turn of anonymous reviews so I'd like to let you guys know that I have turned it on now. Hehe. And speaking of which a lot of you guys are reading which is awesome truly it is. But guys, review. Let me know what you think of the chapters what you liked and didn't like about them. Constructive criticism would be loved but be warmed for I WILL ignore flamers. I write for enjoyment so please restrain from flaming. Anyways, let's get this chapter going .

Last time:

Chapter 3: Acceptance or rejection?

**HINATA POINT OF VIEW**

Watching the two females staring at each other Tsunade excused herself and left them a few hours ago. Now late at night Chishiki and Hinata were still sitting there staring at each other. They would have continued to sit there for hours until, "Would you like some tea?" Chishiki just stared at her. Realising what she asked she nodded her head while Hinata called for a branch member to get and her them some. After the member left they just continued staring at each other, neither one blinking, both trying to find the right thing to say to the other.

After the branch member returned with some tea for the two. Hinata pored them both a cup and handed it to her apparent daughter. Before taking a sip herself. Looking at Chishiki, Hinata was trying to come to terms with what she was seeing. 'Twelve years, twelve years since he left with her. I never thought I'd see her again.' She thought.

Both girls jumped at a sudden poof of smoke while looking at an eight-tailed humanoid that appeared from the smoke looking at Hinata, the hanyou started saying "Hinata, I have terrible news." Before jumping in surprise the half-fox looking down only to see her masters daughter. "Oh-no" she started before leaning down a firmly hugging the small twelve year old girl.

Hinata looked at the fox "Kyibi, so it's true then? He's passed?" Receiving a nod from her, Hinata looked down to mourn the passing of her love. She looked up at the fox with tear filled eyes before looking down towards her daughter she saw Kyibi nod her head again as if knowing her next question. After seeing the nod Hinata broke down as she ran over to her daughter with salty tears running down her face. She took Chishiki from the summon and surrounded her in a large hug with both of them crying into each other.

Hearing the door open Hinata looked up with tears still pouring down her face, to see her older cousin Neji. With a worried look on his face he asked "Hinata what's wrong? I could hear you crying from down the hall." Seeing the young girl in her arms and then realizing that he is also looking at Kyibi again for the first time in a long while. He realise what could have happened only to have it confirmed by Hinata after she said "Neji, this is Chishiki… She came with Tsunade earlier this evening. As it turned out, well… Neji this is my daughter." She proclaimed with a teary smile on her face. While laughing somewhat when she saw Neji faint for the first time since the birth of his child.

Chishiki just looked up as her mother with a teary smile after hearing her proclamation. Then hugged her with new vigor. Before falling asleep crying tears of happiness and sadness. Seeing Neji waking up from his shock and helped Hinata move the girl to a new room for her across from Hinata.

**NEXT DAY**

Waking up alone in a bed that she didn't remember how she got in Chishiki could feel a presence around her. Slowly getting up she turned and looked saw Hinata sleeping in a chair beside that bed that she was only moments ago sleeping in. Thinking back to the night before she started teary eyed, when she could feel her stomach complain of her hunger.

Hearing a laugh she looks towards her mother to see her wide away smiling at her, "looks like you're hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Chishiki smiled at her before asking, "Umm… you wouldn't have any ramen would you?" Only to receive a sweat drop response from her mother.

"Come on, I know the perfect place." 'I just hope you don't eat like _He _did'.

Several minutes later Hinata and Chishiki were walking down one of the many busy streets of Konoha. Before entering a ramen stand that had several stools in it. On top of the ramen stand Chishiki read the name of the place. 'Ichiraku… I remember dad telling me about there ramen.'

Chishiki followed her mother up to the small hut. After sitting down a middle aged women walked up to the counter saying, "Hinata! It's good to see you again." Seeing Chishiki she looked at her quizzically, before asking what she can get them.

As time passed at the ramen shop. Bowls upon bowls began piling up beside a still eating Chishiki. Hinata and the two owners of the place watched in amazement and horror. The women named Ayame turned to Hinata, "There's only one person that I have ever seen eat like that besides an Akimichi." Hinata just looked up at her with a sad look in her eyes.

Ayame responded with a slight nod, showing that she understood what she meant and left for a second dragging her father with her. After a few minutes passed the duo returned with a saddened look on their faces. Before turning to Chishiki with saying, "My dear. Everything is on the house." This was when looked up from her now empty bowl. "When your father left this village he swore that one day he would return. However, looking at you now we understand why he was never able to return. We – meaning more I – was wondering however… Who's your mother? I don't remember him leaving with anyone."

Hinata saw what she was thinking before nodding her head, "I am. After she was born we feared for her safety. Remember? Well everyone was lied to when we said she was dead. The truth is that…. Well the nurse that assisted us proceeded to try to kill her saying that she was a demonic spawn." She continued now with tears streaming down her face, while noticing the older man's look of horror, while his own daughter looked like she was going to be sick. "_He _then killed that nurse before grabbing her looked at me, Tsunade, and Shizune before disappearing. This is the first I've seen or heard of anything about _him_ since that day."

After hearing what happened to her the night of her birth. Chishiki turned and ran out of the Ramen stand. Even hearing her mother call after her she ran. Disappearing from everyone's view.

**HOURS LATER**

Hinata had been trying to find her wayward daughter with little luck. She checked everywhere. Even the surrounding forest. Before is dawned on her. 'If she is anything like Naruto she'll try to get the highest she possibly can.' With that thought she turned and charged towards the top of the Hokage's monument.

Once she arrived at the top she noticed her. Slowly walking up to her daughter. Hinata calmly sat next to her before wrapping her in a large comforting hug. Hinata looked down at her child's tear filled eyes. "You know he always came up here too. Your father that is. Never knew how to deal with his emotions, he was always alone during his childhood. If he ever needed time alone he'd come up here to think things through."

Chishiki gave her a wet laugh before nodding, "He would always leave sometimes and go find the highest place possible and he would just sit there for hours looking out over the horizon." When she looked up towards her mother Chishiki could ask the only question that she could think of. "Can you tell me how you two feel in love?"

Hinata looked at her daughter with a slight blush at remembering it. Before nodding, "Alright but let's go home first."

**AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"My lord we have the target on shinogama. Sedated heavily, he won't be moving for a while."

"Good. You're dismissed." The tall man turned and looked out the tower window. 'You will be mine Kyubii, mine I tell you.

A/N – well guys here's the next chapter sorry it took so long been busy with school and work. How'd you like that little twist? Find out in the next chapter which I'm hoping to get the next chapter out sometime next week. Review guys if love to hear from you what you think of it what you don't like of it but anyways peace till next time see yeah.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Past and a Mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But come on who really thinks I do?

Last time:

"My lord we have the target on shinogama. Sedated heavily, he won't be moving for a while."

"Good. You're dismissed." The tall man turned and looked out the tower window. 'You will be mine Kyubi, mine I tell you.

**Chapter 4: The Past and a Mystery.**

**At an unknown location. Mindscape**

"**Wake up." **A distant voice could be heard. **"Damn it. WAKE UP BOY." **A distant voice boomed again waking him up with a sudden jerk. Looking around he noticed where he was.

"Damn. So I'm not dead. Hey fox looks like you aren't getting out just yet" he laughed. Looking up at the giant fox he smirked. As it dawned on him, "Kurama. Did she get away? Did she make it?!"

As the giant demon fox looked down at him. He nodded, **"Yea she managed to get away. But as I turned out they wanted nothing from her just you. A we speak you are being transported around on Shinogama."**

"I see so that was kumo. But to think they are in league with Iwa is incredible. They must really want you bad. Wait, I'm assuming they have me sedated with something strong right?" receiving a nod from the fox he proceeded to ask "How am I supposed to get out of this mess now?"

**Konoha. Hinata and Chishiki at hyuga compound.**

Hinata was sitting on her daughter's bed with her wondering where to start her story. Ever since she asked how they fell in love. She hasn't been able to figure out just where to start.

Looking down at Chishiki. Hinata figured out where to start her story. "Alright, instead of telling you how we fell in love. I'm going to tell you about something that I'm sure he never told you." With a deep sigh she started. "Years ago when were both around ten. This very village was constantly treating him like the very demon he had sealed in him. Beating him, glaring, refusing to service him if he needed to go supplies to stay alive. Most people here still don't know why he was treated with such hatefulness. They may never know now. However, one night was the worst of all. I was walking home to meet my father before going to bed. When I saw a large group of villagers gathered around in a circle.

I tried to figure out what they were doing, that's when I saw him. In the middle of the circle on the ground. Blood everywhere. I-I screamed at them to stop. To stop hurting him, but they just kept of beating him. That's when I saw him… My own father. He was leading the group.

I was furious. Without thinking I threw my arms out towards him and struck. Leaving my father on the ground unconscious, bleeding, and blind. That was the last thing I remembered before being struck by someone and thrown to the ground." Hinata was openly crying now remembering that night. The pain of heartbreak seeing her crush being beaten by her own father coming back to the surface after so long.

Chishiki was utterly speechless. Her father had told her that his childhood was terrible, but she could. No, she would never have thought it was this bad. 'They just beat him openly like that? How could they? Why didn't he do anything?' she was filled with questions.

"I'm sorry… I can't. I can't talk about it anymore. I've tried to forget so much it's just too hard to think about." Not being able to speak on the subject anymore, Hinata just stared down at the floor with flowing down across her face. Before she felt arms wrap around her. Seeing Chishiki around her holding she just broke down. Minutes passed as hours for the two. Before finally, they both passed out from exhaustion.

**AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"DANM IT! I need to find a way to get out of this sedative." Said the tall, blond haired man.

"**You're a fool. You know how to get out of this. Just like you knew you would have been able to get out of that fight without being captured in the first place." **Come a deep booming voice. **"If you want to get out of this even for I moment then use my power! It will wake you up at least long enough to get a message to the foxes."**

Minutes passed by in silence. Minutes turned to hours, or at least it seemed that way to the two of them. Before finally "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! Your right I know you are. But I can't use that again not after what happened. There must be another way to get out of this. There must."

"**Look. You released me from that seal in order to help protect your family. How do you plan of doing that without using the power you released?" **The great fox questioned. **'Why is this human so damn stubborn?' "Naruto, where are you going?"**

"To think. I'll be back." He said before turning and walking into the depths of his mind. 'I need to think… about that night…'

**HYUGA COMPOUND**

Hinata awoke with a jump after hearing a blood curling scream. Looking around to get her bearings she established Chishiki was nowhere around her now. Then another scream. This time it sounded more like crying out in large amount of pain. She broke into a run to find the victim.

Yelling, screaming, and crying could be heard coming from the courtyard. Bursting through the final door blocking her way to the scene in progress. Hinata was stunned by what she saw. Seeing Chishiki on her knees blood pouring out of her mouth and her own sister charging at her to deliver the final strike. Hinata charged forward without thinking. In the blink of an eye she was deflecting her sister's strike and retaliating with her own set of jabs to her chakra points before sending her to the ground with a hard kick to the chest.

Hinata looked down at her sister's body in a heap before her. "You will never lay a hand on my daughter again. Do you understand Hanabi." She said sounding quite menacingly. Before turning and looking at her daughter to see Tsunade kneeling over her checking her vitals.

Running towards them she asked Tsunade, "How is she? Is there any permanent damage?" And giving a sign of relief after seeing the expert medic-nin shake her head. "No, almost all her chakra points are blocked however. She'll be fine in a few hours let get her to a bed to rest. From the look on your face I'm assuming that this isn't over for your sister is it?"

On the outside Hinata was trying to keep in her pent up rage. On the inside on the other hand she was furious. Trying to think up ways to punish Hinabi for the pains she caused her daughter. All she could bring herself to do was shake her head ever so slowly. 'No, this is far from over for her. Far…'

**UNKNOWN LOCATION *MINSCAPE***

"**So my jailor has come to grace me with his presence. Are you finally ready to out of this damn situation?" **Smirked the fox from beyond his cage.

"Yes Kurama, I'm sorry it's taken so long but I have made peace with that past. Let us move on now." Naruto said to the fox as he walked up towards the cage. "Lend me your strength again. And I'll get us out of here." Receiving a nod from the king of demons Naruto reached into the cage before he felt the chakra charge with body and start to push off the sedative that he was given.

"**Now remember, it won't last long since it has been so long since you've used my strength. You will also age faster depending on how much it requires you to use to get out of here."**

Hearing this Naruto nodded his head before everything he saw start to disappear. Waking up with the feeling of power that was quickly draining out of him Naruto went through several hand signs before yelling out "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" then falling back onto the ground under the power of the sedative.

**KONOHA WITH HINATA**

"So Kyumii will you help keep my daughter safe?"

"Don't get me wrong Hinata I'd love to help but…." Watching her leave with a poof of smoke Hinata frowned 'She better have a damn good reason to leave like that'. And with that she turned back to tending to Chishiki.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"What the he- OH GOD NARUTO!" yelled a surprise Kyumii. Seeing a handful of shinobi gathered around her summonner she jumped into action. Easily dispating the first two enemies before the rest caught on to her.

Realising she was outnumbered she jumped towards Naruto. "**Earth Style: Earth Spears**" yelled one of the ninja. Looking behind her she saw the incoming attack. Adding chakra to the soles of her feet she charged forward faster than they could follow. Grabbing Naruto and disappearing with a poof of smoke.

**A/N- **Well guys I'll leave you with that cliff-hanger, aha. What will happened to Naruto next chapter? How will Hinata and Chishiki react when they find out? Tune in next time xD. R&R would love to hear from you guys. Till next time Nikki out.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Figure Returned?

**A/N - **Hey guys sorry its taken so long for this update. Got an idea for another story and couldn't stop thinking about it so i had to write the first chapter. Don't hate me for it? anyways here's the next chapter of a long lost family :) Also before i forget the names Kyumii and Kyibi belong to Devilzxknight he created them not me. alright? sound good. so _here we go!_

A distant cry could be heard.

Again a faint but somewhat more clear "NARUTO..." could be heard in the distance.

The sound echoing closer with each passing second. A small dull aching pain come from his chest every few seconds. Over and over the pain came, calling to him. Feeling the sedative that still lingered in him bringing him into unconsciousness.

Outside of Naruto's mind everything was chaos. It's been two hours since his return from was the thought was death. Only when they saw him he was close to another death. The sedative travelling throughout his body was immensely powerful, and all it would take is a drop too much to put him in a coma.

Tsunade was still trying to figure out what happened over the past few hours. Between informing Chishiki, and trying to prevent Naruto from falling into a coma, she was still mind-boggled on how and where he survived and came from.

Walking down towards the Hyuuga compound Tsunade thought back of the past couple of hours.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Tsunade was sitting in her office with a half empty bottle of sake and a barely touched mountain of paperwork. Looking through the countless sheets she chose one at random and was about to start reading the clump of sheets when a sudden poof of smoke appeared directly in front of her.

Looking up with a jerk she notices a humanoid fox kneeling down around a boy trying get it to wake up. Realizing who the fox looking person was she ran around her desk to run a medical jutsu on the man lying at the foot of her desk.

Running a quick diagnostic jutsu to find out what was wrong with the man she looked over to Kyumii, "Kyumii, he will be alright was we can get the sedative out of his bloodstream." Receiving a nod from her, Tsunade called forth her ANBU to which she ordered them to help bring the unconscious man to the hospital.

After a few minutes had passed the small group arrived at the hospital to which Tsunade yelled at some doctors to start working on removing the sedative. Looking towards Kyumii in the meantime Tsunade was trying to figure out who the man was.

During Tsunade's thoughts Kyumii was having a mental breakdown. '_How is he alive? I was there when Iwa and Kumo killed him... There can't be a way that he survived that?!' _

Tsunade eventually took notice of Kyumii's facial features and could immediately tell something was wrong with her. Spending the next few minutes trying to pull her from her thoughts Tsunade got fed up with being ignored and launched a chakra filled fist at the summon.

Sensing the danger she was in Kyumii snapped out of her thoughts and barely managed to dodge one of Tsunade's menacing fists. Looking up at Tsunade's face, she could tell that she was rather pissed about something.

"It's about damn time you answer me! Who is that guy?! And why have you been ignoring me!?" Yelled Tsunade for all to hear.

Kyumii just looked down she wanted to start telling her but she had no idea how he was even alive. She gulped sat down again looked Tsunade in the eyes before stuttering out "H-He i-is N-Na-Naru-Naruto..." At hearing this Tsunade's face to figure out what the hell she was supposed to say to Hinata let alone Chishiki.

"How... You said he was dead... YOU FUCKING TOLD THEM HE WAS DEAD!" Screamed a very pissed off Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama." She heard from the room she had placed Naruto in. "WHAT!" She yelled while turning around. Seeing one of the doctors she left in charge she ran into the room.'_ .NO! You can't have him. YOU CAN'T!'_ Tsunade was in utter turmoil on the inside showing only her true medic mastery on the outside, Tsunade started barking out orders of the group of medics around in an effort to save Naruto.

Outside the room Kyumii was sitting on her own on one of the chairs in the waiting around for news of him, while trying to figure how he was alive and what to say the his daughter and lover. Minutes passed as hours, hours as years, while she sat there waiting for news.

Staring at the door that held her summoner, she barely even noticed Tsunade walk out from between the doors. Walking towards her with a small tired smirk Tsunade announced, "Whatever kind of sedative they were using on him was a bitch. But we have managed to get all if not most of it out of his system. But he'll be out for a good while because of it... We have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment." She finished with a pale face, in which Kyumii followed suit.

_**PRESENT TIME**_

Since then Tsunade and Kyumii have made it down from the hospital and were now seated in front of Hinata and Chishiki, having already told both of them of Tsunade's newest patient. Since then silence has enveloped the room now for twenty minutes. Since then, the temperature in the room oddly enough has dropped several degrees. "Chishiki, would you please leave the room for a minute. Kyumii go with her." Came from an eerily demanding voice. Getting a shaky nod from the summon and tear filled sob from her daughter, Hinata and Tsunade watched on as the two left them alone.

Standing up Hinata started walking around the desk she was sitting behind. Slowly making her way to a presently shaking Hokage. Looking down towards her Hinata smiled slightly, "You wouldn't lie to me like that now would you Tsunade. You wouldn't come into my house days after I find out Naruto is dead and my daughter is with me again, and tell me that not only he's not dead but you have him in the icu at the hospital. No, you wouldn't do that would you?"

Not knowing what is was about the women in front of her. Tsunade started fearing for her life, even if it was just a little. Shaking her head she looked down. "Look, Hinata i kno-" was all she was able to say before Being hammered down with chakra filled palm to her arms and legs.

"DON'T DARE LIE TO ME ABOUT THIS!" Screaming Hinata continued to throw palm all over Tsunade's body. Screaming, Tsunade called for ANBU as fast as she could to try to get away from the violent Hyuga. Using what mobility she had left in her arms Tsunade started to re-open her chakra points. "Sedate her and bring her to the hospital, I'm going to check on her daughter." As she walked out of the room Tsunade looked around to see Kyumii holding a crying Chishiki in her arms. "Chishiki, would you like to come see him?" She asked as she walks over to them.

Nodding her head Chishiki started to stand up with the help of Tsunade. Nodding to Kyumii telling her it's alright she took off towards the hospital to see her 'dead' father.

**A/N - **Hey guys well there you have it. Want to find out what happens to Hinata and Chishiki next chapter? How Naruto is alive? well tune in next time. Till then R&R Nikki out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry guys To those of you that enjoyed this story I just lost the fire to keep writing it i might pick it back up later but for now im going to put it on haitus. I just can't figure out where I want to go with this anymore. Again I apologize to those that enjoyed it. Look out for un update in the comming monthes though, I might pick it back up when I have some more free time.


End file.
